30Day Challenge: Gundam Wing
by CaramelAriana
Summary: This is where my 30-Day Challenge Gundam Wing fics will go. The first one is a 1x2 ficlet: Heero does not understand Duo's baseball obsession. Summaries for additional stories inside.
1. Day 2: Damn Yankees!

A/N: In a desire to find where my creative juices hid, I've challenged myself to a 30-day fic challenge. These fics will span over different categories. Yesterday I did a HP fanfic, today is GW. This little idea came from my own frustration with not being a Yankees fan while living in New York.

Warnings: 1x2

30-Day Challenge: Day 2  
>Damn Yankees<p>

Contrary to popular belief, Heero Yuy was a patient man. Well, perhaps that patience most often involved a certain braided ex-Gundam pilot. Despite Heero's extraordinary advances in the field of Duo-inspired patience, even he was nearing the end of his rope.

Before moving in with Duo, Heero had not known of his boyfriend's love for "the great American game" of baseball. Apparently Duo was a very devout Yankees fan. Though Heero did not understand the type of fanaticism associated with sports teams, he did not begrudge Duo his joy.

Duo made sure to catch every game on television. He had baseball cards of the greatest Yankees to ever play the field. Small items of paraphernalia littered the house. Every time Duo came home with a new piece Yankees merchandise, Heero would resist the urge to roll his eyes. This time, however, Duo had gone too far.

"That is not going on our bed," Heero said flatly.

"Ah, c'mon Hee-chan! It totally fits the color scheme in there. It's blue and white, how could you not like blue and white?"

"The colors are not what I am protesting. I am not sleeping beneath a Yankees comforter," he said stubbornly. "And don't call me 'Hee-chan'."

Duo blinked. "Why don't you want a Yankees comforter?"

Heero sighed. "Duo, you litter the walls with Yankees items. You watch every single game. Half of our dishes are Yankees. I do not want this apartment to turn into some kind of college dorm."

Duo pouted. "But Heero—"

Heero pulled forth one of his rarely used—these days anyway—glares. "No."

And that was the end of the conversation. Heero didn't like to put his foot down when it came to Duo, but he had to draw the line somewhere.

"Why do you love the Yankees so much?" he finally asked.

Duo scratched his head. "I dunno. Father Maxwell had roots in New York, so I kinda adopted that. And New Yorkers are real loyal to the Yankees."

Heero wanted to question what the Yankees did to deserve the loyalty, but he never challenged Duo on things when it came to the late priest. He would let Yankees have Duo's unearned loyalty, but he'd be damned if they got anything from him.

* * *

><p>AN: So…you can either read this as AU, or assume that baseball was still played in AC times. I'm not too impressed with this story, but I dunno… Let me know what you think.


	2. Day 4: The Trouble With Football

A/N: Day 4 of The Challenge. I thought up this little beauty while writing one of my other Challenge fics (a Harry Potter fic) in which I used "football" for "soccer" since I was writing from Draco's POV. While I was writing it I wondered how Americans came to call football "soccer". Here's what ensued!

Warnings: None, no pairings

30-Day Challenge: Day 4  
>The Trouble with Football<p>

Quatre walked into the living room of the beach house the ex-pilots were sharing for their vacation. He noticed a long tail hanging over the back of the sofa. "What are you doing, Duo?"

Duo didn't move his eyes from the screen. "An old football movie."

"Oh I love football!" exclaimed Quatre, joining Duo on the sofa. After a few minutes he frowned. "That's not football."

"What're you talking about?" Duo asked, digging his hands into a previously unseen bowl of popcorn.

Quatre frowned and reached over to place the bowl between them. "Don't hog the popcorn. And this…sport…that they are playing is not football."

Duo turned to his friend in confusion. "Has the blonde finally gotten to ya, buddy? Of course this is football. What else would it be?"

"It looks more like…rugby, I guess. In football you actually use your feet, to kick around an actual round ball…"

"You're talkin' about soccer," Duo stated matter-of-factly.

Quatre scoffed. "What kind of word is soccer?"

Duo shrugged. "I dunno, but that's what it's called. Football is, well, this!" He waved his arm at the movie in explanation.

"Well, sure, that's American football, but it has nothing in common with actual football."

"It doesn't have anything in common with soccer, sure."He turned back to the movie. "I didn't make the rules."

"The rules?" Quatre asked, voice pitched high in surprise. "What rules? The rest of the world knows what real football is!"

Duo shrugged again. "This is real football. Men having it out in the mud and grass. Not some pansies kicking a ball around."

"Have you ever seen a football game?"

"I'm watching one right now, as see in this movie, which actually ain't a real good example of a real football game. In a full game—"

"Maxwell, shut up." Both turned to Heero, who until now they hadn't even realized was in the room. Had this been a mission, they'd be dead on the spot.

"Hey Heero!" Duo greeted happily. "I was just tellin' Quat the difference between football and soccer."

"Really Duo!" Quatre said huffily, crossing his arms.

Heero spun his laptop toward the two friends. "Association football was made official in AD 1863 in England by the football association. They called it 'association football' to distinguish it from other versions of football played during that time. It was first called 'soccer' by Oxford in the 1880's by adding '-er' to the shortened version of association. 'American football' was created when several of the rules for rugby were changed in the early AD 19th century. By the late AD 20th century, around the world 'football' was known to be association football and the other sport was known as 'American football' or 'gridiron' in Australia and New Zealand. The term 'soccer' was primarily used in the United States, where 'football' was known to be American football.

"So both games are football. And Quatre's football can be called 'football' or 'soccer'."

Both men blinked. Duo turned to Quatre and in a stage whisper said "I don't think I've ever heard him say that much at one time."

"Hn." With a glare Heero turned his computer again and began typing. See if he ever tried to solve one of their disputes again.

* * *

><p>AN: My information was taken from the articles on "Association Football" and "American Football" on Wikipedia. I understand that Wikipedia is not the end-all be-all of fact-checking, but I thought it would suffice for my purposes. This was actually fun to write so I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know!


	3. Day 5: Everyone Loves a Heero

Summary: Heero and Duo deal with the complexities of heroism.  
>Genre: RomanceHumor  
>Pairing: 1x2<p>

A/N: So here is Day 5 of the challenge. I'm quite proud of myself. I almost forgot to do today's but then forced myself to get something out. This one is a little strange in that I meant for it to be Humor, but it quickly digressed to Sap. Not of the heavy maple syrup kind, but still like a light honey. Well, anyway, enjoy!

30-Day Challenge: Day 5  
>Everyone Loves a Heero<p>

Someone was going to die. You could see it in the way Heero's hands clenched, and the way his eyes boarded up, hiding all emotion but deep, deep hatred. If someone didn't stop him, the full fury of the "Perfect Soldier" would be unleashed on the unsuspecting crowd. Not that they wouldn't deserve it somehow.

Duo placed a hand on Heero's shoulder, silently begging him to spare the lives of those in the crowd. He grinned and waved while directing them to the limo Quatre had waiting for them.

"Heero!" "Heero, I love you!" "Heero, marry me!" "Heero, sign my diary!"

Duo switched sides, effectively placing himself between Heero and a fan girl trying to grab Heero's hair. If he let any of these women touch Heero, even Duo could not prevent the resulting chaos. He kept his grin in place and thanked the stars that he had tucked his braid into his shirt.

He placed himself between Heero and the crowd as the former ducked into the back of the limo. He turned around to flash one last grin at any cameras before scooting in next to Heero. As soon as the door was closed he directed the driver to "get the hell out of here."

Leaning back in his seat, he let out a breath. "Man, that was like having ten thousand Relenas!" No response. "You're one popular guy Heero."

"You should have let me kill one as an example."

"Sorry, I don't wanna visit you in prison…again."

Heero snorted. "And don't make fun of Relena."

Duo sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Don't mess with the hero's girlfriend."

"Duo…"

Duo shook his head and shut his eyes. They'd had the argument before. How much Heero cared for Duo, but that Relena was the symbol of peace, yada-yada-yada. He didn't like being second place, no matter how noble the reason. He started when he felt a hand on his thigh.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Duo said. Heero retracted his hand and the braided man smirked. Heero was still uncomfortable with his innuendos.

"Duo, Relena is my friend."

He waved his hand without opening his eyes. "I know."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "That's all she is."

Duo opened his eyes to see Heero studying him closely. He grinned. "I know that too. It doesn't mean I like being second place."

Heero frowned. "You think you're second place?"

Duo grinned wider, a sure sign that he was hiding a different emotion. "Well, you know, you rush off to her side whenever she needs you, even if it's just for a broken nail."

Heero rolled his eyes. "I did almost kill her for that one." He turned serious again. "You are not second place."

"Just easily left." Duo clammed up. He didn't mean for that touch of bitterness to escape.

A sigh. "I help her out because she needs it. You can take of yourself."

This wasn't a good enough reason for Duo, so he crossed his arms and pouted. Heero seemed to give up on the conversation. When they arrived at their apartment Duo got out of the car rather grumpily. He would have slammed the door but he preferred Heero's nose in one piece. Besides, the consequences would not be worth it.

His mood swiftly changed as he felt himself swept off his feet. Heero kicked the door closed as he carried Duo bridal style toward their unit. "What are you doing?" Duo exclaimed, struggling to get out of Heero's hold.

Heero strengthened his grip and smirked. "If you want to be treated like a damsel-in-distress, then that's what you'll get."

"Did you just call me a damsel?" Duo asked, insulted. He stopped struggling. "Because I can prove I'm all male."

Heero chuckled. "I know that. But since you seem to want to be 'taken care of'..."

Duo opened his mouth to protest, but then decided to play along. "What are you rescuing me from then? Shouldn't you be slaying a dragon or something?"

"I would gladly slay a dragon for you."

"I'll remember that next time Wufei threatens my braid."

"Wufei will not touch your braid."

Duo flung his arms around his carrier's neck. "My Heero!"

Heero sighed. "You and your puns."

They finally reached the apartment and Heero was forced to set Duo down so they could open the door. A few minutes later they were seated on the couch with a can of beer each. Heero purposefully ignored the fact that Duo's feet were on the coffee table _again_.

It was only a matter of time before the peaceful silence would come to an end, and after a long swig of beer Duo finally spoke up. "Seriously, though," he said as if continuing a conversation. "We need to do something about your adoring fans."

"Why do they swarm me like that?"

Duo shrugged. "Everyone loves a hero."

Heero snorted. "Well, they can't have this Heero."

Duo laughed as he took another sip. "Now who's being punny?"

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."


	4. Day 6: Captivity

Summary: What happens during the time Duo, Wufei, and Heero are held captive by Oz?

Genre: Humor

Pairings: none

30-Day Challenge: Day 6  
>Captivity<p>

"And that's where babies come from!" finished Duo dramatically.

Heero's eyes were closed and his face was passive. He seemed to have managed to effectively tune Duo out. Wufei was having no such luck. His eye twitched and the only reason he was banging his head against the wall because he had unwisely sat down in the middle of their cell.

"Let's play a game!" Duo suddenly said.

Wufei nearly groaned but thought that if he remained silent, perhaps Duo would be discouraged.

"I spy something green!"

Apparently not.

"My shirt," Heero said suddenly.

Oh no, thought Wufei. He was suddenly alone in his pain. Heero had, up until now, been an ally through Duo's incessant babbling. Now it seemed Heero had finally broken and was participating in this insanity.

There was no helping it.

"Duo, were you not just brutally beaten in our captors' latest attempt for information?" he asked.

Duo bristled. "I didn't tell them anything if that's what you're getting at!"

Wufei sighed. Yes, Duo had actually made the proud warrior sigh. "It is not. I am just wondering at your unyielding knack for conversation after being tortured."

There was a moment of silence and Wufei thought he had finally quieted the young man. The sense of victory would not last long.

Duo shrugged. "I dunno. Just a talent of mine I guess." A pause. "I just don't really like silence."

"I crave silence," said Wufei evenly.

"Man, you have got one giant stick up your—"

"Duo."

Wufei's ready retort was stilled as he looked at Heero. It seemed their usually silent comrade was finally joining in on the argument, though his eyes remained closed.

"Aw, c'mon Heero. I don't mean nothing by it. I'm just saying he's gotta loosen up."

"You should save your energy. Every time they seek information from you, you come back in a weaker state. If you hope to survive to pilot your new Gundam, I suggest you rest."

Duo was about to retort but bit his cheek. He nodded and leaned back against the wall. Silence descended on the cell.

Wufei closed his eyes in frustration. Heero could have done that _ages_ ago. Time lost meaning in outer space, let alone when you were held in a cell with no light. Be that as it may, Wufei was sure Duo could talk for days, with no break for food.

The silence lasted for some time, until….

"Why do you think they keep using Heero to pilot that mobile suit?"

Someone should really cut out the idiot's tongue.

"I mean, we're all Gundam pilots. Why would they favor one over the other?"

"Are you jealous, Duo?" Wufei asked.

"Aren't you?" he challenged in return.

Wufei frowned. "I have no intention of flying a mobile suit for Oz." The statement actually made him think. "Heero, why do you continue to fly that machine? You could easily escape with it."

"Trowa controls the self-destruct system in the suit."

Duo shook his. "C'mon, Trowa wouldn't—"

"I would not be so sure," Wufei cut in. "We cannot be certain that Trowa has not defected."

"Trowa means to kill Treize Krushenada," Heero said bluntly.

That revelation brought a new level of silence to the cell.

Duo blew a breath through his bangs. "Are you sure? Cuz if so, you could still excape."

"He would self-destruct my suit if he needed to maintain his cover."

"That's cold, man."

"It is necessary," said Wufei. "I would do the same."

Duo shrugged. "Whatever. So, we stay stuck here."

Wufei could not argue with that conclusion. However, he was not convinced of Trowa's trustworthiness. He was distracted from his thoughts when a voice broke through his reverie.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."

"Duo…" he growled.

"Everybody's nerves!"

"Duo, I swear on my honor, that I will strangle you if you do not shut up!"

"Yeah? Good luck with your hands clasped together!"

"I can still use my legs!"

Duo wiggled his eyebrows. "Is that a come on?"

Wufei spluttered. He had no idea how to respond to that.

"Shut up, both of you. Someone's coming."

The door opened and Trowa walked in, flanked by two armed guards. "01, you will come with us."

Heero nodded and followed Trowa out the door. Wufei and Duo were once again sealed in darkness.

"So…" Duo started. "We're all alone now. You can admit your true feelings for me."

"My…true…" Wufei growled. "Duo, I will kill you!"

"Well, now you're just stealing Heero's line. Not very original."

Wufei lunged at the braided pilot and a wrestling match ensued. Wufei had the upper hand until Duo pulled out his most valuable weapon. "Have you been holding back Wufei?" The Chinese pilot glared in confusion. "Cuz either you have a gun, or you're really happy to see me." He winked.

Wufei pushed himself off his opponent and backed up to the opposite end of the cell. "You are dishonorable!" he accused.

Duo just laughed.


	5. Day 10: Musca Domestica

Summary: Heero deals with a house guest while Duo watches.  
>Genre: General<br>Warnings: Minor character death (lol! You'll see what I mean…*grin*)  
>Pairings: None really. You could read this as a 1x2 domestic fic, or a 1+2 friendship fic, it's really up to you.<br>A/N: This one came to me while watching a fly in the bathroom. (I really do have the strangest inspirations.)

30-Day Challenge: Day 10  
>Musca Domestica<p>

Duo looked at Heero in puzzlement as the latter stood, his eyes frantically scanning the living room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, ready to set aside his game of solitaire.

"There's a fly in here."

Duo chuckled. "It got through the 'Yuy Detection System'? I'm not sure if it's very smart, or very stupid." Heero ignored the jibe and picked up a fly swatter. Whatever the level of intelligence the fly possessed, it was going to be very dead soon.

Fifteen minutes later Duo had to retract his earlier thought. The fly was apparently giving the Perfect Soldier quite a hard time. He heard the slap of the fly swatter followed by a muffled curse.

"Just let it be!" He finally called to the obsessed man.

"It's trespassing!"

Duo blinked. Heero was a strange man indeed. "It _is_ called a house fly," he said with a shrug.

"It is called _musca domestica_," Heero responded easily.

The braided man didn't question why Heero knew that little piece of information. Duo never questioned Heero's vast knowledge of useless trivia. He would, however, prove he was fully capable of also collecting such treasures. "Which means 'house fly'," he said triumphantly.

Apparently his linguistic genius was not impressive as Heero continued to ignore him. Another five minutes passed before Duo heard a violent slam of the fly swatter against the wall. There was a moment of silence and then a rustle of paper. He heard a drawer open in the kitchen and then the front door open and close.

Heero reentered the living room and sat down on the sofa, picking up his book right where he had left off.

"Did you get it?"

"Hn."

That was an affirmative. Duo quirked an eyebrow. "And you decided to throw it outside? You could have just put it in the trash."

"I placed it on a toothpick and posted it the lawn, to serve as a warning for his other fly friends."

Duo gaped at Heero, who in turn easily ignored the attention. Duo shook his head in wonder. He had certainly chosen a strange one.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are like chocolate, they make the world go round!


	6. Day 12: Beneath the Stars

Summary: Duo suggests a guys night out for our favorite pilots  
>Genre: GeneralRomance(ish)  
>Pairings: mentioned 1x2, implied 3x4(ish, again)<br>Warnings: see above pairings

30-Day Challenge: Day 12  
>Beneath the Stars<p>

Quatre looked at the sky and frowned in concern. "Does it look like it might rain to you?"

Beside him Trowa also took a glance. "No," he said simply.

Quatre sighed. "I still think we should have brought the tent."

Duo skipped alongside the blonde. "Give it a rest, Quat," he said happily. "It's not really camping unless you're roughing it."

The blonde gave his best friend a sideways glance. "I've had enough roughing it, thanks…" He was, of course, referring to the long months spent as a Gundam pilot. He had had his fill of sleeping under the stars during that period. When the Duo had a suggested a guys night, Quatre was thinking more along the lines of bar-hopping. He had been unprepared when Duo throughout an overnight camping excursion. Quatre had supplied his desire to sleep on a mattress. His braided friend had then challenged him to spending a night under the stars. The blonde frowned at the memory. Just because he preferred his bed to the ground was no reason to accuse him of going soft.

They finally reached the site Heero and Wufei had selected. The two men had beaten them there and already had a nice fire going. Quatre had to admit that the one good thing about not bringing a tent was that they didn't have to go through the hassle of trying to get it set up.

Duo whistled appreciatively at the roaring flames. "How long have you guys been here?" he asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Wufei answered.

"And you've already got the fire this big? What'd you do, have Heero give the sticks one of his death glares?" Heero glared in response. "Naw, that doesn't have the right intensity," Duo said cheekily. "Besides, I'm not combustible."

"Unless he's had tacos for lunch," Trowa muttered.

Quatre choked back his laughter at Duo's look of indignation. The braided man looked quickly to Heero, who was smirking. Duo's face grew red and he scratched the back of his head. "Aw, c'mon Tro. I thought we could keep that between us."

"And all the commuters on Highway 7," Trowa deadpanned.

Quatre could hold it in no longer and doubled over in laughter. That part of the trip had been rather awful. They'd had to roll all the windows down. The blonde was sure there were still people who were wondering why he and Trowa had their heads hanging out the car.

Duo muttered something unintelligible and shrugged. Once recovered from his fit, Quatre swung down the bag he was carrying. "Well, here are the hotdogs," he announced.

"And I've got the beer!" Duo exclaimed, fully recovered from his embarrassment. "Did you bring the marshmallows?" he asked Wufei and Heero.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Yes. And the chocolate. And the graham crackers."

With all the enthusiasm only Duo could muster, he set them to the task of cooking hotdogs over the fire, followed by s'mores.

Later that evening a silence had fallen on the group as Trowa finished a rather humorous story about Wufei trying to fend off unwanted flirtations from one of the Preventers secretaries. Annoyed, Wufei had climbed a tree and pointedly ignored them all after flinging an accusation that they were all childish. Duo had pointed out that Wufei was the one climbing a tree, and the man had been in a mood ever since. They all knew it was for show, so no one bothered trying to coax him down.

Quatre turned as he heard Duo sigh softly behind him. His friend was leaning against a boulder, looking as if he might drop off at any second. "Perhaps you should lay down, Duo," Quatre cautioned.

"Nuh," Duo muttered. "Rock's comfy."

Perhaps Duo had drunk a bit more than the blonde had noticed. He shook his head and turned back to the fire. Heero was watching the interaction with some amusement and Trowa was using a stick to shove around the embers beneath the small flames.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Fortune telling."

Heero smirked at the obvious joke while Quatre just rolled his eyes. The two of them had the oddest sense of humor. "Well, if you're not going to be serious…"

"I am serious," Trowa said, straight-faced. "Right now the coals are telling me that Wufei is going to fall out of the tree in about 3 seconds."

There was a soft swear as Wufei caught himself on his branch. He glared at the tree as if it had somehow shaken the Chinese man off. With another curse he swung himself back down on the ground. "What?" he snapped at Quatre's slack-jawed expression.

The blonde turned to Trowa. "That was…amazing, actually."

Heero snorted. "No it wasn't. Wufei fell asleep and was leaning away from the tree."

Trowa smirked. "I was still right."

Quatre shook his head in exasperation. He was about to say something when a loud snore interrupted him. He turned back to Duo and choked back a chuckle. The man's mouth was hanging wide open, and his bangs blew messily in the soft breeze. His snores were somewhat sporadic and Quatre shook his head. He would never let Duo live down the fact that he snored.

He felt the chill of the breeze and got to his feet. He picked up a blanket from a pile and draped it over the snoring beauty. He turned back to see Wufei looking at them in irritation. "Do not tell me he is going to snore like that all night."

"Just kick him," Heero muttered.

Quatre shook his head. He walked away from Duo and sat back down by the fire.

Heero sighed and stood. He walked toward Duo before plopping down next to the sleeping man. He nudged Duo roughly, who in turn muttered something sleepily before shifting. The snoring immediately stopped.

Quatre blinked at the scene and realization dawned on him. The reasons Duo wasn't as free to hang out anymore. Why he had stopped his innocent flirtations. Why he always seemed to be hiding something. Quatre beamed at Heero, who glared in response. So it seemed the two had finally stopped being so stubborn and started seeing each other. He turned back to fire so as not to draw Wufei and Trowa's suspicions. Quatre didn't know why Heero and Duo would want to keep it a secret, but he would respect their decision.

The next morning he awoke to sunlight beaming down right on his face. Though the site was surrounded by tall evergreens, Quatre seemed to have chosen to lay his head in the one spot the sun was able to break through. He squinted and peered around the makeshift campsite without moving. Wufei was sleeping against the trunk of the tree he'd almost fallen out of. Heero and Duo were curled up. He smiled at the sweet picture they made, but decided he should wake one of them so they didn't have to answer strange questions when Wufei or Trowa woke up.

It was only when he was resigned to sitting up that he realized there was a slight weight over his abdomen. He shifted and recognized Trowa's arm slung around his waist.

"Ngg," Trowa protested. "Stop moving."

Quatre blushed. When had this happened? "Uh, could you move your arm?"

"Why?"

"I need to wake up Heero."

"You got a death wish?"

"No," said Quatre, carefully. "It's just that—"

"Everyone knows they're seeing each other. They suck at acting."

Quatre frowned. Well, that was certainly news to him. He of all people should have known about the relationship about anybody else. Was he losing his touch?

"Go back to sleep Quatre."

"But—"

The arm around his waist tightened. "Sleep."

Quatre obeyed and lay back down. Thankfully the sun had shifted just enough so that it wasn't beaming right into his eyes. He still had a lot of questions. Like, how did everyone know about Heero and Duo while he remained oblivious? Or, why would Duo keep it a secret from him? Most importantly, what did Trowa mean by…cuddling with him? These were curious questions indeed, but as Trowa's soft breath tickled his neck and the arm around his waist provided a warm comfort, Quatre couldn't really be bothered to care.

* * *

><p>AN: *frowns* I don't like this. I don't like this at all. It is getting increasingly difficult to right and these one-shots are getting crappier and crappier. But a challenge is a challenge. *sigh* I'm going to go bang my head against the wall in hopes that my creativity reappears…


	7. Day 13: The Secret on the Laptop

Summary: Duo finally has a chance to explore Heero's computer and is rather stunned by what he finds.  
>Genre: Humor<br>Warnings: None  
>Disclaimer: I think it rather obvious that I don't own Gundam Wing, so I tend to bypass these things. However, there is a certain toy mentioned in this story that I must declare that I do not own. Well, not the rights to anyway…<p>

30-Day Callenge: Day 13  
>The Secret in the Laptop<p>

Duo entered the Preventers issued apartment with a groan. It had been another long day filled with boring meetings. If he had known his promotion was going to require this type of torture, he would have denied it. Unfortunately the pay raise was so good that he didn't read the fine print.

He toed off his shoes and looked around the front room, expecting to find his roommate. He frowned at the empty apartment. Heero usually beat him home. He dropped his bag on the couch and walked through the hall. Heero wasn't in any of the other rooms. He returned to the front of the apartment.

He was ready to brood about what Heero could possibly be doing when he saw the grail of all grails on the dining room table. Heero had left his laptop.

With a grin Duo carefully crept toward the computer, fully expecting Heero to burst through the door at any moment. He took a seat in front of the device and held his breath. When Heero didn't immediately slam into the room, gun drawn, Duo took a breath and opened the laptop. He hit a key and unsurprisingly a prompt appeared for a password. Duo cracked his knuckles and got to work.

Twenty minutes later Duo grinned triumphantly. He was in. He peeked around the apartment to ensure he was still alone. Safety guaranteed, he turned back to the screen. He was about to open a promising file when an alert popped up in the lower right screen: _Max is hungry_.

Duo frowned. Who the heck was Max? Curious he clicked on the alert. Perhaps Heero had a pet hamster hidden away somewhere? Duo chuckled at the ridiculous thought.

However, the link the alert took him to was even more ridiculous. He was at the Webkinz website. Below the title banner was a dancing cat whose name was apparently "Max". Duo thought that the link had to be a mistake. Then he saw it, and he could no longer keep the laughter at bay. In a side bar there was "information" about the web cat. Heero was listed as the father.

Duo laughed so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes. The loud laughter could be considered a valid reason for why he was unaware that he suddenly had company.

"What are you doing?"

The acidic voice was enough to cut through Duo's mirth. He went stiff and had a moment of panic as he struggled with what his best course of action could be. "Hiya, bud!" he said, laughing nervously. "What kept you?"

"Why are you on my computer?"

"Technically I'm on a chair," he said, using the smart ass comment to distract Heero's attention. He quietly closed the laptop.

Heero glared. "What did you need on my computer?"

The moment for side-stepping was over, but luckily Duo had an excellent source of inspiration. "Well, I just wanted to see if I could crack through your security." He smirked. "I did."

"Hn," Heero grunted, snatching his computer off the table. He strode to his bedroom and slammed the door. Duo figured he was going to increase the security measures on the device.

That night, as Duo was getting ready for bed he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. No one would believe him if he told them Heero had a Webkinz. He flopped onto his bed and pulled something from underneath his pillow.

"Guess what, Hee-chan?" he whispered to a stuffed German Shepherd. "Heero has a Webkinz!"

* * *

><p>AN: I actually don't remember what inspired this fic. I was thinking about all those fics where Duo finds incriminating information about Heero when he finally gets to the laptop. I wanted it to be super embarrassing. I actually have never been on the Webkinz website so I have no idea what that interaction looks like. Please forgive me for any discrepancies. Oh, and as always, please review. I'll give you an imaginary Webkinz of your choice!


	8. Day 14: Going Home

Summary: Duo faces his past when he returns to L2  
>Genre: I'm not really sure how to label this one. It's not really angst, it's not hurtcomfort. Closure is the only way I can describe it.  
>Pairings: None<p>

30-Day Challenge: Day 14  
>Going Home<p>

Duo walked along the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. Five years later and L2 still looked the same. He saw a man and a teenager share a shady handshake that was the tell-tale sign a drug deal was going on. Down one alley he could see a lady get ready for her evenings occupation. A couple of younger kids were playing with a kick ball along the sidewalk. He felt someone brush past him but didn't worry. He knew that particular pickpocket was disappointed. He had left everything in his hotel room. His room key was safely secured beneath his clothing.

He turned a corner and would have stopped short. However, that would have drawn attention to himself, and on L2 attention was a bad thing. He kept walking, but he was no longer alone. Every step he took a new memory would join him. There was the store front that Duo had stolen his very first watch. And there was the street corner where Duo had been propositioned and punched the man in the nose. He walked a few more blocks and turned another corner. He took an imperceptible glance around before ducking into a small side alley.

Halfway down the alleyway was when he finally stopped. There against the wall was the site he was looking for. He could still see the blonde teen laying there. His face was ashen and his breathing was shallow. Duo blinked back the moisture trying to escape his eyes. When people did this they usually had some physical talisman they deposited. Duo had no such mementos, just the painful memories. "Sorry Solo," he whispered. "But it's time to let you go." He said a final goodbye to his friend, and left.

A small water mark on the pavement was the only indication that he had been there.


	9. Day 18: Support

Summary: A glimpse at a rather difficult day for Heero.  
>Genre: HurtComfort, Friendship  
>Warnings: Angst-ish (?)<br>Pairings: None, unless you really squint and make a wish on a unicorn's horn.

30-Day Challenge: Day 18  
>Support<p>

Heero sagged through the door of his shared apartment. He must have looked worse than he thought because Duo paused his video game and studied him.

"Are you okay, buddy?" he asked, concern painting his face.

Heero let his head fall against the door and closed his eyes, debating on how to respond. This most recent session with his therapist had been a difficult. Thus far, Duo and he never discussed what was shared in therapy, by either of them.

"Just a tough session," he finally answered. He toed off his shoes and walked toward the kitchen, in search of a glass of water. He felt Duo tailing him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He heard the braided man ask, cautiously.

Heero smiled grimly and almost gave into temptation. But this was a demon he was not quite comfortable with sharing…yet. "Not really," he said finally, never facing his roommate.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here if you need me."

Heero nodded. "Thank you, Duo."

* * *

><p>AN: This one was rather short, but I'm quite fond of it actually. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Day 19: Fandom

Summary: Duo discovers a certain segment of fans  
>Pairings: I'll leave that up to you<br>Genre: Humor

30-Day Challenge: Day 19  
>Fandom<p>

Duo grumbled to himself as his eyes darted back and forth across the computer screen. Contrary to popular belief, he could read rather quickly; which came in handy as he had spent the better part of the day reading and had gotten through quite a few stories. He had not believed Quatre when the blonde had told him fans of the Gundam pilots were writing fan stories about them. Yet, here he was, reading those stories. He was sure he could sue many of the authors for defamation of character.

The story he was currently reading was one such example. "Where do they get this 'Hee-chan' shit from?" he asked the empty room. "Like I would ever call anyone 'chan' anything! Besides, Heero would kill me."

He got to another part of the story and choked on his own breath. He was still wheezing when Heero entered the apartment. He glanced at Heero, face red from his coughing fit. He then tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, trying to look at Heero from a different angle.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked, hanging his coat on the coat rack.

Duo grinned. "Just wondering how flexible you are."

Heero narrowed his eyes. "Hn," he said, making his way into the kitchen. "Baka," he added as an afterthought.

Duo turned back to the computer. "Well, they got that right at least," he muttered. He finished the story with a shake of the head. No first time ever went that perfectly. He was sure these people had to be virgins the way they made sex seem like bubbles and roses. Not that there was anything wrong with virginity, but what couple ever finished at the same time? He'd like to meet them and congratulate them.

He clicked on another story featuring Quatre and Trowa. He always got a kick out of that pairing because he tried to imagine Quatre in the described situations. There was one story in which Quatre was into bondage that had Duo rolling on the floor, tears streaming out his eyes. Duo was halfway through the story before his eyes finally crossed.

"What are you doing now?" Heero asked, emerging from the kitchen and his after work cup of tea.

Duo shook his head. "I'm trying to read."

He missed Heero's smirk. "I realize that must be difficult for you."

With a snort, Duo turned to his friend. "Haha, you are so amusing." He turned back to the computer. "I've been ready this…_story_…but I'm beginning to think it's not English."

Heero walked to the desk and peered over his shoulder. "It's English," he assured. "Very poor English."

Duo sighed. "Well, it's making my head hurt."

"So stop reading it."

"But it's such a good story line! I'm just not sure it's worth the spelling and grammar errors."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Quatre and Trowa? What _are_ you reading?"

Duo chuckled. "Fan stories about us Gundam pilots."

Heero read a few lines before clearing his throat. "I'm not sure Barton or Winner would appreciate this."

"Quatre's the one that told me about it!"

This surprised Heero. "I did not realize he was…interested in these types of things."

"What things? The stories or the stirrups?"

Heero coughed. "Both."

Duo shrugged. "Don't let that innocent persona fool you," he said.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Heero asked stiffly.

"It's a joke, Heero." Duo said, sighing. "Lighten up."

"We should head out."

Duo checked the clock. They were supposed to be meeting the guys for dinner. Quatre had some sort of announcement. "Give me fifteen minutes."

There was a moment of silence and Duo thought Heero had actually agreed. "Are there any stories of us like that?"

Duo flushed and closed out of his browser. "You're right, we should get going. Let me get my jacket." He leapt out of his chair and ran to his bedroom.

He missed Heero's small smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Please note that the fanfiction discussed by the characters in this story are completely made up and are not meant to represent any particular story. *grin* Hope you liked!


	11. Day 20: Chewy Ends

Summary: Duo's hair meets a not-quite-tragic fate  
>Genre: GeneralHumor(ish)  
>Warnings: None<br>Belated Disclaimer: I own nothing but debt. Feel free to take that from me.

30-Day Challenge: Day 20  
>Chewy Ends<p>

Duo sat in the kitchen chair, eyes closed tightly. A slight whimper escaped.

"You're being dramatic," Heero said flatly.

"Yeah, you're not the one with gum in your hair."

Heero didn't respond. He raised the scissors and leaned in.

"Wait!" Duo yelled, causing Heero to pause. "There has to be another way."

"We already tried your peanut butter trick."

"But my poor hair…"

Heero sighed. "Duo, it's just the tip of the braid. You have split ends anyway."

Duo whirled in his seat. "I do not!" Heero just lifted an eyebrow. "Fine," Duo said huffily. He shut his eyes again. "Just get it over with."

With another sigh, Heero leaned in and snipped off the end of Duo's braid before the man could find another reason for delay.

"Gah!" Duo yelped, clutching his braid. He ran his fingers over the ends. "My poor hair."

Heero rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, depositing the gum-filled hair in the trash bin. He doubted Duo would ever be babysitting for Relena again.


	12. Day 22: The Sun Shines at Night

Summary: Trowa reflects on his relationship with Quatre  
>Pairings: 3 x 4<br>Warnings: BL (as if it wasn't obvious by now), sap  
>AN: I actually got this idea from a customer who misspoke herself. We all laughed but then I thought about how deep the slip could be…

30-Day Challenge: Day 22  
>The Sun Shines at Night<p>

A young man entered the limo, smile fading as he collapsed into his seat.

"Rough day?"

Quatre whirled around with his hand over his chest. "Trowa!" he gasped. "You startled me!"

Trowa gave the blonde one of the soft smiles reserved for times when they were alone. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Quatre smiled. "That's okay." He leaned back into his seat. "And yes, it has been a long day. Mark is being difficult about reaching an agreement for this merger."

Trowa nodded and patted the space beside him. Quatre slid over with a grin and leaned into the taller man. "Rest," Trowa said gently. Quatre nodded and slid his eyes shut.

Green eyes drank in the image of Quatre's pale face, eyes closed with a soft smile on his lips. Soon Trowa felt his breath even out, a telltale sign that the blonde had fallen asleep. He shifted slightly so he could comfortably cradle the man he loved.

There were few moments that the couple got to enjoy these quiet times. As the head of Winner Corporation, Quatre's life was always hectic. Trowa's was just as busy since he had elected himself to be Quatre's number one body guard. He worked closely with the maugaunics to ensure the young CEO's safety. Sometimes that meant very late nights pouring over details of possible threats with Rashid. Often the couple would go days without a chance for real conversation, their only time together late at night when both were too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

Trowa fought the edges of his own tiredness to enjoy the rare moment. He brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen over Quatre's eyes. He always believed his love to be the image of an angel. His blonde hair framed his face like a halo, and his blue eyes could reach into Trowa's soul like nothing before. Quatre had brought a light into his life, and once there it could not be dislodged.

The limo came to a stop and broke the man out of his reverie. He heard the driver's door open and close before his own door was carefully opened. Trowa looked up and placed a finger over his lips. The chauffer nodded and opened the door as widely as possible. Trowa skillfully eased out of the car before pulling Quatre into his arms, carrying the blonde bridal-style.

"Wha—?" Quatre started, shifting.

"Hush, little one," Trowa said. "We're home. Go back to sleep."

Quatre muttered something unintelligible before his eyelids fluttered closed.

Trowa nodded to the driver and carried Quatre up the pathway to the door. Though the way was lit by lamps, the man was sure he didn't need any artificial light as long as he had Quatre.


	13. Day 23: Unheeded Requests

Summary: A ficlet centered around another story idea I have. *grin* Someone is disregarding medical advice  
>Genre: None<br>Pairings/Warnings: None

30-Day Challenge: Day 23  
>Unheeded Requests<p>

Duo read the memo that was sent to all Preventers agents with a chuckle. He knew exactly which agent had prompted the wrath of Dr. Po. He looked up as his partner walked in.

"Hey Tro!" he said happily. "Did you get that memo?"

Trowa nodded.

"What'd you think?" he asked, not expecting more than a one-syllabic answer.

Trowa looked thoughtful. "I believe that Sally is correct in sending the memo, but underestimates the stubbornness of Heero Yuy."

Duo tipped his back and laughed. Once in a while his partner would surprise him with one of these jokes. Often Heero was the butt of them, which suited Duo just fine. He wiped his eyes as they started to water. "You are so right," he said between (manly) giggles. "Do you think Heero paid it any attention?"

"Hn."

So, they were back to the non-answers then. Duo frowned and looked toward the doorway, eyes widening slightly in understanding. He had thought the grunt grated too much to come from Trowa.

"How's it going, buddy?" Duo asked as Heero walked into the room.

"We have a mission."

Always straight to the point. "Wow, they're letting you back into the field already? I'm surprised. You had to do something to piss Sally off enough for her to send a blanket memo."

A figure that had previously been blocked by Heero edged in with a snort. "He set his own broken femur."

Duo's face paled as his stomach did a flip. "Don't tell me it's the same one you broke back in the war," he begged Heero.

"Hn." Heero responded.

Duo took that as an affirmative and slapped his forehead. "You have really got to get that checked out, man. You could get arthritis later."

"I doubt Heero would let something as human as arthritis affect his body," Wufei said flatly.

Heero glared. "I have decades before I have to worry about arthritis."

"Not if you keep setting your own bones," Duo said, braid swinging as he shook his head. "But whatever, don't listen to me. How about that mission?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow in Duo's direction, unseen by the other two agents. Duo let his mouth twitch in silent communication. Quatre had told him that as a concerned friend he thought it best if Duo ceased seeking conflict. Duo had argued that he didn't seek conflict, which only resulted in a knowing look from the blonde. Since then he had tried to give up on useless arguments before they became fully engaged.

He tuned into Heero's briefing with an internal grin. He was definitely looking forward to Sally's next memo.


	14. Day 25: Gymnastics

Summary: Duo observes a gymnastics competition  
>Genre: General<br>Warnings: AU, slightly implied boy-crushing  
>Pairings: no developed pairings<br>A/N: Here's my try at a snippet of a story line that has not really been developed yet. I don't know when I'll get to the actual story line, but let me know if you'd like to read more. I'll put it to the top of my priorities. *wink*

30-Day Challenge: Day 25  
>Gymnastics<p>

Duo sat in the top row of the benches, watching disinterestedly as the gymnastics team warmed up. Music blared through his earphones, which were hidden by the hood drawn over his head. It might seem strange that he would choose a black hoodie as his later summer attire, but the population of the school had stopped questioning the decision long ago. He leaned his chin on his hand and sang silently to the music. He found gymnastics a rather boring "sport", but this was the first competition of the year, and he'd promised Trowa he'd watch.

A halo of conspicuous golden hair alerted Duo that Quatre Winner had entered the gym. He vaguely wondered what the school's most popular guy was doing at a gymnastics meet. The blonde was talking to a young woman with a clipboard and the answer provided itself; he'd forgotten the assistant coach was one of Quatre's ten-hundred sisters.

With a roll of his eyes Duo turned away from the siblings and observed the competing team. He was greeted with the image of a bunch of lanky teens. He knew that looks were deceiving; those lanky boys had a lot of strength required for the events. He paused his music as the competition started, noticing that Trowa was performing first.

Trowa excelled at each event, just as Duo knew he would. As Trowa finished his last performance, he looked directly at Duo. No one else would notice a change in expression, but Duo spotted the flicker of a smile. Duo grinned back before Trowa broke the eye contact. His tall friend walked off the floor and Duo looked at the coach to see the pride he knew he'd find. Instead his gaze landed on Quatre, who had a strange look in his eyes as he watched Trowa approach the bench.

Duo smirked. He knew that look all too well. This was an interesting turn of events indeed. As much as Duo would like to stick around and wait for Trowa, he knew the coach didn't let any of the guys leave until the competition was completely over. He wasn't about to suffer through an entire gymnastic meet. Trowa would have to wait for Duo's newly developed theory.

Then again, he might just keep it to himself.

* * *

><p>AN: I am five days away from finishing my self-imposed challenge. Which is good because I'm running out of steam. How about leaving me some reviews for the last stretch? I'll give you cookies…


	15. Day 26: Observations

Summary: When the Gundam pilots try to join the Preventers, Une forces them to have psychiatric evaluations.  
>Genre: General<br>Warnings: mentions BL in passing, OC  
>Pairings: mentioned 3x4<br>A/N: This story is dedicated to Camillian, who suggested the idea of a story written from the perspective of one of Quatre's sisters. It happened to coincide with an idea I'd been tossing around for a couple of days. Thanks Camillian for your review and from saving me from another night of staring at my computer screen for an hour!

30-Day Challenge: Day 26  
>Observations<p>

A woman in her mid-thirties adjusted her reading glasses as she peered at her notes. She had reached the part of her current assignment that she knew would be most difficult. She had been selected to see four very important Preventers agents, with the expectation that she would be able to determine whether they were fit for duty. The deadline for that determination was quickly approaching, and the decision was more complex than a stamp of approval. Not only did she have to decide the mental capabilities of the young men, but she also had to separate what information shared was critical for the Preventers to have on file and what crossed the lines of personal disclosures protected by patient-doctor confidentiality.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she decided to go in the order she had seen the men. She pulled the top file toward her and flipped open the cardboard folder. She glanced down at the name and cringed. The first agent she'd seen was the most difficult. Duo Maxwell was an enigma, his true person buried beneath layers of carefully constructed personas. The one most frequently used was that of the joker. He used the illusion of carefree humor to hide the amount of emotional pain he carried throughout his life. The most terrifying persona was the one Duo referred to as "Shinigami". The therapist had decided that this had been built to protect Duo from the trauma of having to take so many lives during the war.

The therapist shook her head and set Duo's file aside, saving it for last. It had taken quite some time to get through all the layers, requiring more appointments than the others. It hadn't helped that she was related to Duo's best friend. Dr. Anisa Winner had been concerned about the possible conflict of interest, but that had only persuaded Commander Une to remove Quatre from her clientele. The commander seemed to have underestimated the relationships among the former Gundam pilots.

Anisa sighed and pulled the next file. Heero Yuy was indeed an interesting man. He had seen Anisa because Commander Une had directed him to do so. That order also prevented Heero from protesting Anisa's relationship to Quatre. During their first session it had become clear that Heero had never had prolonged conversation concerning his emotions. He was hesitant to speak about himself or his past. There seemed to be a big chunk of time that Heero could not recall; Anisa assumed it had a lot to do with the various "tests" he had gone through as a child. Once Heero had understood the purpose of the therapy, he had become much more responsive. He acknowledged that his set of skills were largely unnecessary in times of peace, and begin to take to therapy like retraining. Anisa gave him approval for active duty, with the suggestion that he continue therapy.

The next file contained information about Trowa Barton. She smiled as she recalled her meetings with the tall, silent man. Trowa's short, straight-to-the-point responses during their first interview had concerned Anisa, until she realized that the habit could be attributed to a personality trait rather than a post-traumatic symptom. After several sessions with the young man she thought she knew more about his past than any other human being, including her brother. With a grin she recalled the session in which she learned of their relationship. It had surprised her to learn that her only brother was gay, but she was relieved that he had found some small source of happiness.

She let her mind wander to the Winner heir. Though Une had removed him from her clientele, he had come to see her himself. She was as close to her brother as anyone with so many siblings could be, though she rarely saw him. He had visited after his first appointment with his assigned therapist. The session had revealed to Quatre that he would be much happier as the head of Winner Corporations than as a Preventers agent. He had also come to tell her about his relationship with Trowa, knowing it would come up. The young man she saw had made her proud. He was logical, confident, and caring. She would easily approve him to serve in the field, though admittedly she was happier he had resigned.

Anisa looked back at Trowa's file. He had a difficult past, but he was coping quite well. His survival instinct of never getting close to anyone was being addressed by his friendships with the other pilots and would eventually be a very small quirk to his personality. His traumatic past could haunt him at a later date, but Anisa saw no signs of the psychological illnesses often resulting from such traumas. She also knew that he regularly spoke with Quatre about the things that bothered him. A healthy relationship would do more to heal Trowa's wounds than any amount of therapy. With a smile she approved him for duty.

Wufei Chang was the next agent to be analyzed. He had not been thrilled that he was sent to see a therapist, but he also would not disobey a direct order from a commanding officer. The first few sessions had been rocky as Wufei tried to fight a power struggle that did not exist. By the end of the third session he felt secure in the knowledge that he made the rules for their time together and the meetings became less volatile. The Chinese man had a fierce temper, the foundation of which belonged to the anger he had repressed as a youth. Wufei was still working through the frustration and guilt of the events that had propelled him down the path of a Gundam pilot. As far as the Preventers were concerned, Wufei could take orders and handle himself in any situation. If an operation turned dangerous, Wufei would be able to get the job done without losing his head. Still, Anisa was concerned about his ability to work in a team and his temper. She finally suggested that he have a temporary assignment in operation support before entering the field as an agent. Her hope was that Wufei would learn all the nuances and skills required to complete a mission beyond those of the field agents and gain respect for all levels of the agency as a result. She also recommended he continue to see a therapist to focus on his anger management skills.

With a frown, Anisa realized she was back to Duo. She simply did not know what the right decision would be concerning the braided man. He held on to his past like a security blanket, while denying he suffered any traumas from it. From the accounts she had of the war, he was unpredictable in battle. His moods were passionate and shifting. Anisa suspected he would need medication, but more sessions were required before she could accurately make that assessment. With a nervous determination, she suggested Duo continue intensive therapy before being placed in the field. The man would be in a rage when he heard of her decision, but she'd had difficult patients before. Duo was one that she was willing to work with to make sure he was fit for field duty, if that was what he continued to wish to do.

She looked down at her final notes in satisfaction. She didn't second guess any of her decisions concerning the young men. She opened a word document and began typing out her report to send to the commander. She had a feeling this job would ensure that she would be a busy woman for a few years yet.

As she hit send on her email page she reflected on the fact that these boys had all saved humanity. It seemed unlikely that such a ragtag group of teenagers could achieve what they did. She was glad she had never faced any of these soldiers during the war. She was also glad that Quatre had found a group of friends that embraced him, even if they were all a little insane.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize if I missed any spelling or grammar errors. I proofread this one but I am literally falling asleep as I type. So...tired...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	16. Day 29: Born This Way

Summary: Duo and Heero discuss their relationship  
>Genre: Romance (kinda)<br>Pairing: 1x2, 3x4 mentioned  
>Warnings: BL, duh<br>A/N: I know it's weird to have a Valentine's fic in September, but it's what came to me. Only one more day left of the challenge. I'm so glad, now I can work on the several multi-chapter plots I've come up with during this challenge! P.S. Sorry if there are a few grammatical errors. I typed this up on my phone and then edited at 1:30am.

30-Day Challenge: Day 29  
>Born This Way<p>

It was a beautiful February in the Sans Kingdom. The winter had been mild, so there was no snow on the ground. It was a clear day and the sun allowed perceived warmth to cut through the late winter chill. Young girls bragged about the chocolates, flowers, stuffed animals, and other gifts they had received. Guys were on their phones trying to make last minute reservations at already packed restaurants. Nervous twenty-somethings piled out of jewelry stores. Duo wanted to throw up.

He managed to enter his apartment without losing his lunch. "Heero?" he called. "You better be ready or we're going to be late!"

Heero emerged from the bedroom. "I never make us late. If we are today it's because you felt the need to run out and buy a bottle of champaign."

Duo grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I didn't want to show up empty-handed."

Heero shook his head. "I thought you hated Valentine's Day?"

"I do."

"Then why are we going to a Valentine's Day dinner?"

"Quatre said it would in no way be Valentine related. Besides you don't reject Quatre, or have you forgotten?"

Heero frowned at Duo's raised eyebrow. The last time they had turned down an invitation from the blonde had resulted in disastrous consequences.

"I just hope he and Trowa aren't all lovey-dovey," Duo whined.

Heero fidgeted. "Is there something wrong with us?" he asked.

"Huh?" Duo responded. "Where'd that come from?"

"We are not as...romantic as other couples."

Duo chuckled. "Heero, there are a lot of things we don't do like other couples."

"Do you wish we were more normal?" There was a hint of concern in his voice.

Duo snorted. "Normal is a setting on a washing machine." Heero looked unconvinced. Duo sighed and walked over to his lover and best friend. "Honestly, Heero, I'm happy with our relationship. We wouldn't know what to do with romance."

"So we're not...unusual."

Another snort followed by a kiss. "Of course we're unusual, but that's how we roll. We were just born this way baby."


	17. Index

In case anyone is interested, here is a list of the stories I wrote for this challenge. Thank you to everyone who has been following these stories, and especially to those of you who have reviewed (cookies for you!)

Day 1: Harry Potter – Of Football and Friendship

Day 2: Gundam Wing – Damn Yankees

Day 3: Harry Potter – Mean

Day 4: Gundam Wing – The Problem with Football

Day 5: Gundam Wing – Everyone Loves a Heero

Day 6: Gundam Wing – Captivity

Day 7: Harry Potter – Muggle Magic

Day 8: Harry Potter – Full Moon

Day 9: Harry Potter – Hygiene

Day 10: Gundam Wing – Musca Domestica

Day 11: Harry Potter – Tickets to Paradise

Day 12: Gundam Wing – Beneath the Stars

Day 13: Gundam Wing – The Secret on the Laptop

Day 14: Gundam Wing – Going Home

Day 15: Digimon – The Relapse

Day 16: Digimon – Tactics

Day 17: Harry Potter – Moments of Perfection

Day 18: Gundam Wing – Support

Day 19: Gundam Wing – Fandom

Day 20: Gundam Wing – Chewy Ends

Day 21: Digimon – A Glimmer of Hope

Day 22: Gundam Wing – The Sun Shines at Night

Day 23: Gundam Wing – Unheeded Requests

Day 24: Digimon – Yawnin' Ramen

Day 25: Gundam Wing – Gymnastics

Day 26: Gundam Wing – Observations

Day 27: Harry Potter – Crossed Forks

Day 28: Harry Potter – What Happens When You Assume

Day 29: Gundam Wing – Born This Way

Day 30: Digimon – Cure


End file.
